


Uncle's best boy

by iwaoislutty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Shotacon, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, if you don't like this kinda of stuff just don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoislutty/pseuds/iwaoislutty
Summary: Tooru was sure his nephew was sleeping when he went back to his bedroom to jerk off and left the door open, he didn't bother to muffle his moans because well, the brat was sleeping anyway, but he was so wrong.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Oikawa Takeru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 45
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all..... >> READ THE TAGS!!!! << and have in mind that it's and "EXTREMELY UNDERARGE" work, with INCEST, so If there is anything you don't like >> JUST DON'T READ!!!! << Spare me from the moral bullshit, I know it's wrong, illegal and blah blah blah... but I don't give a shit (if I do I wouldn't write this duh).
> 
> If in any case, even if you don't like the content and still comment bullshit, I won't even reply, I'll just delete your comment, so please, not even try. Spare your time and mine.
> 
> Now everyone is aware, for those who will read, I hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all..... >> READ THE TAGS!!!! << and have in mind that it's and "EXTREMELY UNDERARGE" work, with INCEST, so If there is anything you don't like >> JUST DON'T READ!!!! << Spare me from the moral bullshit, I know it's wrong, illegal and bla bla bla... but I don't give a shit (if I do I wouldn't write this duh).
> 
> If in any case, even if you don't like the content and still comment bullshit, I won't even reply, I'll just delete your comment, so please, not even try. Spare your time and mine.
> 
> Now everyone is aware, for those who will read, I hope you enjoy

* * *

Tooru had just got comfortable on his bed and pressed the play button for the porn video to start when he heard the knock on the front door.

"Fuuuuck" he hissed annoyed. Maybe he could just ignore. 

He left the video start and palmed his dick through his clothes. Aaaand the damn knock again, more insistent this time. 

Maybe he  _ couldn't _ just ignore. 

With the most angry look he could manage, he stormed to the front door, for whoever was the cockblock who thought it was a great idea interrupted his precious time. When he opened the door, his sister was standing on the other side.

"Tooru..." she started but frowned "What happened to your face?" the boy realized that he was still probably making an angry face. Maybe he was spending to much time with Hajime. 

"Uh... nothing..." he softened his features "I was... sleeping..."

"Oh, sorry. I had a call from my work and I have to be at the company now. Can you take care of Takeru until I get back?"

It was just then he noticed the small boy standing at her feet. Takeru was yawning and rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other was grabbing one of his teddy bears. 

"He was sleeping anyway." his sister resumed talking. Tooru bit back his sigh. It wasn't he doesn't like his nephew, he just wasn't in the mood for taking care of him right now. But this couldn't be helped, his sister had to work.

"Sure." he said, with much less enthusiasm than his usual tone, but his sister didn't seem to notice

The woman kneeled in front his son, apparently giving instructions for him to be a good boy while she was out. Tooru smiled. Takeru always was a quiet boy anyway. Then his sister left, leaving a frowning and sleepless Takeru behind. 

"C'mon, kiddo." Tooru reached one hand for him and the boy took it. They went up stairs to Takeru's room (used to be Oikawa's sister room, but now belonged to the boy). "You wanna go back to sleep?" Takeru nodded. 

Takeru fell asleep as soon he fell on the bed and Tooru headed to his own room again. He left the door open in case something happen to his nephew and climbed his bed again. The porn video was still frozen on his cellphone screen. Maybe, he could go back to his business. Takeru wouldn't wake up any time soon. 

Tooru started the video again while palming his dick. It was gay porn, of course, his favorites. Two hunky guys making out on some couch while rubbed against each other. 

Oikawa thought about Hajime. Hajime's big strong hands roaming on his body, Hajime's cock slamming hard inside him. Oh, he loved Hajime's cock, was so big and made Tooru feel so full. He could get the real thing, if Iwaizumi wasn't being so stubborn lately.

Lowering his shorts and boxers, Tooru spit on his palm (too lazy to stretch his arms to got the lube in his nightstand) and began to stroke his now hard-rock cock. He was playing with his foreskin and rubbing his thumb on the tip while one guy in the video got to his knees between the other's legs, taking his cock in his mouth.

He missed Hajime's dick so much. He missed feeling his heaviness on his tongue, the massive cockhead in his throat making him choke, the strong grip on his hair, forcing the dick further and further into his mouth until Oikawa was crying and rolling his eyes with the pleasure. 

His eyes were shut now, the video forgot. He thought about him, laying on his fours with his ass in the air at Iwaizumi's mercy. Hajime's dick pumping hard inside him, making him bounce on the bed and moan like the slut he was. And everytime Tooru would beg for  _ more, faster, harder, _ Iwaizumi will spanking him on the ass, demading him to  _ shut the fuck up. _

And Tooru loved it. He loved the way Hajime always fuck him so raw and treat him like the needy bitch he was. He loved to feel the sticky warm cum flooding his insides and making him feel even full.

Tooru was bumping his hips now, fucking his hand with Hajime in his mind. He was so close. Maybe after he came on his belly he could send a pic for Iwaizumi. 

"Tooru-ojichan?" Oikawa opened his eyes at the childish voice and saw Takeru standing on his door. 

"Whaaa... W-What?" Tooru was speechless, his breath even faster than before "Y-You wasn't sleeping, brat?"

"You're making too much noise." the small boy complained. Then Takeru's eyes zeroed on his hard dick standing between his thighs and Takeru's eyes widened "It's so big! So much bigger than mine." 

The boy climbed on the bed with him and Tooru panicked. His hand was still moving up and down on his dick, it was too much good for him to stop. 

"Watcha doing?" the boy asked, looking at Tooru's dick closer and curiously. 

"Hm... Jerking off?" Tooru didn't know how much the boy knew about sex, or if he knew something, he was only ten afterall. But he thought it was almost comic the way the boy was looking at his cock. 

"And what is it?"

"We do it when we wanna feel good." Takeru's mouth formed a perfect and cute "o". 

"I can help you!" Tooru almost smiled at his nephew's innocence.

Actually... Yes, Takeru was pretty innocent. Oikawa just thought for one sec about Takeru's small hands wrapped around his dick and he felt him get harder and he bumped his hips involuntarily. Takeru giggled at that and looked at his uncle with those big brown eyes just like those ones Tooru always sees in the mirror.

Takeru was really cute and would be a handsome boy when get older. Why Tooru can't had a taste it now? It was wrong, he knew that, but they would do it just this time and Takeru will forget about it eventually.

He released his aching cock and picked the lube in the nightstand. "Ok, you can help ojiichan but you can never talk about this with anyone, ok?"

"But mommy’ll be happy if I make you feel good."

"No!" Tooru almost shouted "If you tell about this with someone your mommy will take you away from me. You want this? You love ojiichan, right?" the boy nodded fast and Oikawa smiled "So, I'll let you help me just if you promise you never will talk about this." 

"Ok. I promise." 

"Good boy." Oikawa almost ruffled his hair but remembered in time his hands were sticky with his pre-come. "Gimme your hands." Takeru extended his small hands and Tooru poured some lube on his palms. The boy giggled with the cold sensation.

"What now?" 

"Now you'll grab my cock..."

"It's peepee, ojiichan!" Tooru rolled his eyes.

"Today we call dick or cock, ok?" Takeru seemed contraried but nodded. "Now you wrap your hands around my cock, like I was doing, and move up and down, squeezing a little, but not too much." the boy nodded again and began to do what was told.

With a concentrated look and kneeled between Tooru's legs, Takeru wrapped his hands on Oikawa's dick.

"Wow! It's so hard! Mine never got like this." Tooru almost snickered and told him that of course not, he was only ten, but he didn't expect Takeru's small hands around his cock would be so good. "And it's hot too!"

"Yeah..." Tooru breath heavy "Now move your hands like I told you."

The small boy began to stroke his uncle's hard cock, making smalls "ohs" and "ahs" every time the cock throbbed between his hands. 

"Rub the tip with your thumb, smoothly." the boy obeyed again and Tooru moaned with pleasure. Takeru looked worried at him and stopped his movements.

"It's hurting?" 

"No. It's good. Too good. Don't stop." the nephew nodded and resumed his actions. 

Takeru was smoothly stroking Tooru's cock with one hand and the other was wrapped around the cockhead, rubbing the sensitive skin. 

"What is it?" he asked when cum started dripping from the slit. Tooru was glad he didn't stop this time. 

"It's cum, drip from this slit on the head when we're feeling to good." Takeru's eyes lit up.

"Then I'm doing right?" 

"Yes. Very right. You can stroke faster now."

The small boy looked back to the cock, obeying his uncle again. He was eyeing the cum dripping with curiosity so that Oikawa had an idea. Licking his lips he asked the boy "Wanna have a taste of my cum?" 

"Yes!" 

"Good boy..." Oikawa was panting harder now, the guilty feeling completely forgotten by the pleasure his little nephew was giving him.

Before he could say anything, Takeru lowered his head and gave a long lick on the head. "Oh, fuck..." Tooru hissed, grabbing the sheets "Yeah, like that. Do it again." the small boy did, earning another moan from his uncle.

"Tastes weird." Takeru frowned. Tooru patted his head fondly.

"You don't have to use your mouth again if you don't want, you're already making a great work with your hands." Takeru shrugged.

"It's not bad, just weird. I wanna lick again."

"Good. Then you can do better." the boy looked at him, eager to learn more, his hands still working on his uncle's cock. "Wrapped your lips around the head and suck." 

Nodding, the little boy lowered his head again and covered the tip with his little mouth, sucking hard. "Oh, fuck... shit... so good, baby boy."

Takeru continued doing that, stroking his uncle's shaft with his little hands while sucking his cum from the slit. "M-Move your tongue on the tip." the boy did and Tooru threw his head back.

"Faster, Takeru-chan, you're making your uncle coming."

Takeru wanted to be a good boy for his uncle, and wanted to make him feel good because Tooru always was so nice with him. 

Tooru couldn't think about anything besides the little hands and mouth working so well on his cock and he was close again.

"I'll cum soon, you wanna swallow my cum?" the boy nodded and pulled back a little for breath, using his thumb again where his mouth was moments ago.

After a while, he put his mouth on Tooru's cockhead again, moving his hands faster and squeezing a little harder. 

"So good, Takeru-chan... such a good boy for uncle..." Takeru was proud of himself and determined to swallow his uncle's cum.

Oikawa was bucking his hips up now, fucking his nephew's hands and mouth, chasing his orgasm. He felt his balls tensed and with a final loud moan he released his pleasure inside of the little mouth. Takeru tried to swallow all but it was too much for him. 

Gathering with his little fingers what was running down his chin, Takeru managed to collect almost all of his uncle's cum, sucking at his little fingers and moaning with the weird but not bad taste.

"Fuck..." Tooru was panting hard looking at his nephew, seeing him enjoying himself while drinking his cum. "Did you like that?" the boy nodded, licking his palms. Then he frowned.

"Tooru-ojiichan... my peepee... it's hurting..."

"What? Let me see." Takeru climbed on top of his uncle, sitting on his chest. 

Oikawa almost laughed when he saw the tent on his nephew's little shorts. "You wanna me return the favor?" the boy nodded, still licking and sucking his hands.

Tooru lowered his shorts and briefs, seeing the tiny dick stood up now free. Oikawa didn't waste time and took the whole thing into his mouth. Takeru's hips bucked up and the older smiled, and began to licking and sucking the small dick.

He holded his nephew's cute butt, squeezing the little buttocks, hearing the boy moaning even more. He increased the pace, feeling the little dick throb inside his mouth and soon Takeru moaned loudly and Tooru tasted his cum on his tongue. 

The small body now was limp and relaxed, Takeru still moaning a little with the aftershocks. Oikawa lifted up his nephew's clothes and his own. The boy laid on top of him, sighing content. 

"We can do this again, ojiichan?" 

"You liked it?" the boy nodded tired. Tooru bit his lips, thinking. He said it would be a one time thing but really didn't expect that it would be so good. If Takeru kept his mouth shut... "Well, if you keep your promise and don't tell anyone about this, we can do this whenever we are alone." 

"Yay!" the boy celebrated, almost sleeping again. 

Tooru caressed his back and soon both of them were asleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't know if I used right the japanese honorific for uncle, you can correct me.  
> For those ones who read "Brother's Love" I'll update soon, I promise!! For those who don't, if you liked this work I'm sure you will like my other work too!  
> In a few chapters Iwaizumi will join to them 👁👄👁  
> Let me know if you think I can improve something!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i'm again, hope you enjoy this chap (*￣3￣)╭

* * *

For Tooru’s luck, his sister had her work schedule changed and didn't have anyone to take care of Takeu, so Tooru offered himself for that task, and she had to accept his offer or she would have to pay a nanny to take care of the boy. Takeru always loved his uncle and liked to spend time with him, so it was an easy choice for his mommy. 

Now, Oikawa and his nephew had every afternoon to spend together, the house just for them. Tooru took this time to teach little Takeru all lewd things he could imagine, and the boy was always willing to learn everything his ojiichan had to teach him. And the boy learned really fast. 

And right now, Takeru was showing his uncle how he was a good boy and learned fast how to be a great cocksucker in just a couple weeks. 

Oikawa was sprawled on his bed, legs open and Takeru was laying on his belly between Tooru’s thighs, holding his hard cock with his two little hands and licking the tip like he did with a lollipop.

It was adorable.

The little boy had shut his eyes and was moaning happily every time his ojiichan’s pre-cum hit his tongue. He just loved his uncle’s taste. Takeru covered the tip with his little mouth and sucked hard, making Tooru gasp and bucked his hips. 

“Fuuuuck…” Oikawa hissed, grabbing the sheets “You’re getting good at suck my cock, Take-chan.” the kid smiled, proud of himself “Now take everything you can, like you did before.” Takeru nodded and bobbed his head further, taking half of his uncle’s dick into his little mouth.

Takeru moaned when the cockhead hit the roof of his mouth and sent vibrations through Oikawa’s cock, making him bucked his hips again. Takeru’s blowjob was still a little sloppy, he still couldn’t manage to go further without choking, but Tooru loved to see his brows knitted together in concentration, his cheeks hollow and the tears that always gathered at the corners of his eyes. 

When the kid pulled back, Oikawa’s cock was glistening with saliva. Takeru circled the head with his tongue and got back to work, bobbing his head back and forth and making up with his hands what didn’t fit into his mouth.

“Mhh… yes, just like that, Take-chan…” Oikawa purred, putting his hand over Takeru’s head and forcing him a little further. The little boy choked but didn’t pull back this time, letting the cock head slip down his throat. 

“Oh, fuck…” Oikawa almost came when he saw Takeru’s eyes rolled back, saliva and pre-cum running down his chin. “I’m so close, Take-chan, move faster, would ya?” the boy obeyed, increasing the speed of his mouth and strokes, curling his tongue around the shaft and playing with the foreskin. 

“God…  _ yes _ …” Oikawa held his head in place and started to thrust his hips up, fucking his nephew’s little mouth “I’m so close… let ojiichan cum into your little mouth, yeah? Drink ojiichan’s cum.” the kid didn’t respond, just kept moving his mouth and hands, pleasing his uncle. Oikawa could see that the boy was rubbing his groin on the mattress, trying to gain some friction. 

The sight was enough for Oikawa to come hard in Takeru’s mouth with a loud groan, his cum dripping out from the corners of his lips. The boy worked him until he was spent and pulled back, getting with his little fingers all the cum that had poured out and slicked his fingers with slurping sounds that made Oikawa’s dick throb again. 

“Fuck, baby…” Tooru hissed, still breathless “Come here, let me take care of you.”

Takeru climbed over him and Oikawa sat straight, making the boy straddled his lap. Tooru held his hips with one hand and the other entered the kid’s tiny shorts, found his little dick and began to stroke it. Takeru moaned loudly and buried his face on his uncle’s neck, bucking his hips to meet Oikawa’s pace. 

“That it’s it, baby… you like it, uh?” Tooru teased, rubbing the little cock. 

“Yes…” Takeru said shyly, holding Oikawa’s shirt.

“What? I can’t hear you…” the kid swallowed, panting hard on his uncle’s neck.

Oikawa had taught a lot of dirty talk to him, but Takeru was still shy about saying those things out loud. Oikawa found that really cute. 

“Make me cum, ojiichan… please…” Tooru hummed satisfied on his hair, increasing his strokes.

Don’t take too long for the boy was moaning loud and shouting his load on his uncle’s hand. “Such a good boy for, ojiichan. I’m proud of you.” Oikawa felt the little boy smiling against his neck and he kissed his hair. Then Tooru lifted his chin a little, making Takeru look at him. Tooru gave a peck on his red, swollen lips, causing the boy's smile to grow wide. 

“Open your little mouth for me.” the boy complayed and shut his eyes when Tooru’s mouth was over his again. Tooru licked inside Takeru’s mouth, savouring his own taste. The boy moaned, loving the sensation. 

“Ojiichan…” Takeru called him when Tooru pulled back.

“Yeah, sweetie?” 

“When you’ll fuck me?” Tooru’s eyes widened and then he chuckled “Well… I don’t know. You want this?” the kid nodded fast and his uncle chuckled again “I won’t put my dick in you today, but I can fuck you with my fingers.” the boy’s eyes lit up “That sounds good?” Takeru nodded again and Tooru gave him another peck on his lips “Great! Then lay down on your belly again.”

While the boy was doing what was told, Tooru got out of the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from one drawer. He climbed the bed again and didn’t waste time of get rid of Takeku’s shorts and briefs. The boy’s butt was really cute, all roundy and plumpy. 

Tooru spread the asscheeks apart, exposing the little hole. It was so pink, so pure. Tooru was dying to bury his cock into that tiny hole, but was afraid to hurt the boy. Takeru never had received anything into his ass afterall. So Oikawa would prepare him really good first, made the boy getting used to his fingers, maybe some of his toys, and then he would fuck him properly. His mouth watered with just the thought. 

Without thinking anymore, he sunk down and lapped on the tight ring. Takeru moaned loud and surprised, probably wasn’t expecting that was good. Tooru smiled and licked him again, circling the entrance with the tip of his tongue, then ran his tongue wide over the little hole that was already twitching and clenching.

Tooru thought about Hajime. He was really good with tongue, probably much better than Tooru. Takeru would love to be eaten out by Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi could for sure make the little boy come just with his tongue playing on his little pussy. 

“O-Ojiichan…” Takeru gasped, his hips moving against Tooru’s face “W-Whats is that? It’s so good…” Oikawa grinned and sucked the hole, making the little boy almost yelp.

“Your little pussy is so greedy, Take-chan, it’s begging for me.”

“My… p-pussy?” the boy seemed to taste the new word on his tongue. Tooru licked again, and this time shoved his tongue inside the tiny hole. Takeru’s hips quivered and his uncle held him in place, licking inside his walls.

“Yes, your pussy.” Takeru’s moans were so beautiful, so full of pleasure and desire. Tooru was proud of himself for making the little boy feel like that. 

“My pussy feels so good, Ojiichan…” Tooru’s cock throbbed hearing the boy saying those lewd things. 

Stooding up a little and leaning over his nephew, kissing his way on his back to the back of his neck. Takeru trembled and moaned in complaint when he didn't feel the wet, hot sensation on his greedy pussy anymore. “I’ll fuck your little pussy with my fingers today, make you ride them and cum good for me. I’ll stretch your delicious pussy, and then, when you’re ready, I’ll fuck you really nice.” 

The boy groaned when Tooru rubbed his hard dick between his buttocks. “I’m ready now, Ojiichan… please, fuck my pussy…” Oikawa chuckled, loving what he was hearing. 

“Not today, baby. I don’t wanna hurt you.” he kissed his shoulder and went back between Takeru’s thighs again “But don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.” Oikawa opened the bottle lube and poured some on his fingers “Now relax for me, okay?” his nephew nodded and breath deep. 

Tooru circled his wrinkled hole gentilly, seeing the little body jolted. He kissed the cute butt while teasing the little hole, feeling it trying to swallow his finger. Smirking, Oikawa began to sink his middle finger into his nephew's pussy. The boy was really greedy, his hole was pulling in his uncle’s fingers. Oikawa bit his lip and rubbed his cock on the mattress. Takeru’s hole was  _ so  _ tight.

“It’s hurting?” he asked the boy and saw he shake his head “If it’s hurting, you tell me, ok?” Takeru nodded and Tooru went back to kiss his smooth skin. He sunk his finger to the knuckles and start to fuck the boy slowly, feeling his walls adjusting to the intruder. 

“You’re so tight, Take-chan… I bet you’ll take my cock so well.” the little boy’s breath was heavy and fast, moaning quietly as his uncle stretched him. 

“I’ll be a good boy for you, Ojiichan… I wanna you to ruin my pussy, feel your cum inside me.”

“Oh god…” Oikawa groaned on the creamy baby skin, rubbing his dick more hard. Then he started to introduce another finger, Takeru was still for a while, but Oikawa ceased his discomfort kissing him fondly, murmuring how he was a good boy for his Ojiichan. The boy relaxed again, moving his hips shallowly against his uncle’s fingers. 

Oikawa started to feel inside Takeru’s hole, looking for that spot that would make the little boy see white. He curled his fingers and smiled when the little boy shaked and moaned loudly.

“So good, Ojiichan… D-Do it again…” and Tooru did, rubbing over that spot until the little boy was trembling and crying out, riding his uncle’s finger so,  _ so _ good. 

Feeling that the boy was close again, Tooru withdrew his finger just enough to maneuver Takeru on the bed and lay him on his back again. The boy didn't have time to complain with his uncle shoving his fingers inside him again.

Tooru chose to keep just two fingers for now, it was enough to make the little boy lose his mind, afterall. Lowering his head, Tooru took the tiny and hard dick into his mouth, sucking it as he rubbed Takeru’s prostate. And  _ oh, _ Takeru’s noises were so beautiful while he moved his hips, fucking his uncle’s fingers and mouth. 

Oikawa kept pressing hard on the little bundle of nerves, swirling his tongue around his dick. Takeru didn’t last too long and soon he was screaming and coming hard into Tooru’s mouth while his little hole clenched around his fingers. 

Oikawa swallowed until the last drop and stood back, kneeling between the boy’s trembling thighs and held his own dick, stroking fast as he looked at Takeru and seeing how he had destroyed the little boy just with two fingers.

“Oh, Take-chan…” Tooru mewled, his hips bucking into his hand “Can’t wait to destroy your pussy with my cock.” Takeru was eyeing his cock hungrily and then he sat straight, opening his little mouth and looking at his uncle with half-lidded eyes. Tooru chuckled.

“You still want more?” the boy nodded eagerly and stuck his tongue out. Tooru moaned, feeling his cock throbbing in his hand “Fuck… what a little slut you’re…” Takeru smiled proudly and in the next moment, his uncle was moaning loudly and cuming over his face.

Tooru saw the spurts of coming landing on Takeru’s cheeks and chin, but most of it into his little open mouth. The boy waited until his uncle was spending and then he swallowed his cum, making happy sounds and shutting his eyes. 

Takeru’s face covered with his cum was the most beautiful thing Tooru ever saw. 

Grabbing the boy’s face gentilly, he licked the spurts of cum on his skin. The boy sighed, completely sated. “It was so good, Ojiichan… I never felt that good before.” 

Oikawa smiled fondly and lay on the bed beside Takeru, pulling the little boy close and cuddling with him. 

“Any of these days I’ll make you feel even better.” the boy hummed content, nuzzling his chest and yawned. 

“I can’t wait for this, Ojiichan.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, i posted an oneshot, so go take a look 😁   
> i hope you liked this chapter and don't worry, iwa-chan is coming lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have to update Brother's Love, please don't kill me ＞︿＜

* * *

After the first day Tooru finger fucked Takeru, the boy started to beg for his uncle to do that again and again, everyday, until the boy had cum so many times that he barely passed out. 

Tooru loved to see his nephew drooling on his pillow and moaning like the little slut he had become. 

Takeru also liked to be fucked by his ojiichan’s toys. And Oikawa had a lot of vibrators and butt plugs. 

Like right now, the kid was straddling his uncle, with his cute ass facing Oikawa while he was sucking his uncle’s cock. Oikawa was alternating between lick Takeru’s hole and fuck it with one of his butt plugs. The boy was moaning around his dick every time Tooru pressed the toy over his sweet spot. 

Takeru had learned fast how to suck a cock while being fucked by a toy and even with the hard thrusts, he was swallowing half of his uncle’s dick, bobbing his head fast and curling his tongue around the shaft, making Tooru see stars under his eyelids. 

“It’s feel so good, ojiichan.” the kid panted after pulling back to breath a little. 

Oikawa smiled with his lips pressed against the milky baby skin as he fuck the boy harder. Takeru threw his head back, riding Tooru’s toy and moaning so nicely. 

“You’ll come for ojiichan?” Tooru asked him, using his free hand to pinch the boy’s nipple hard. Takeru moaned loud, loving the sensation and nodded.

“Yes… I’m… c-coming…” he babbled shoving his little ass harder on the butt plug. 

Just a few more thrusts and the kid was coming hard on his uncle’s belly, his little cock twitching, releasing a few spurts of come. 

“Such a good little slut.” Oikawa praised, knowing Takeru loved to be called slut. The boy was about to resume sucking his uncle, but Tooru maneuvered both of them on the bed, laying the kid on the mattress and hovering above him. 

Takeru had a cute shade of red on his cheeks, and his lips were swollen and red. Tooru smiled and gave him a peck. 

“What you think about ojiichan fucks you today?” the kid’s eyes wided.

“For real? With your cock?” Oikawa chuckled and nodded.

“You think you’re ready for me?” Takeru nodded eagerly “Good boy.” Tooru kissed him on the forehead. 

As an invite for him, Takeru opened his legs wide, showing to his uncle his little hole stretched by the toy, clenching around nothing, begging to be filled by something bigger. Oikawa licked his lips, eager to bury balls deep into that pretty pussy. 

“Ojiichan?” Takeru whispered and Tooru looku up at him. “Yeah, sweetie?”

“I want to be on all fours for you, just for you fuck me like the bitch in heat I’m.” Tooru groaned with that.

“ _ Jesus Christ.”  _ he held on to not turn the kid around, shoving his face on the mattress and fuck him raw. “Yes… but let’s start like that, ok? I wanna see your face, to know if you’re in pain or not.” Takeru pouted but didn’t say anything. 

Tooru smeared a little more lube over his aching cock and settled between the kid’s open legs. He could see the boy was nervous by how fast he was breathing. 

“I’ll be gentle, ok?” Oikawa leaned over him, kissing his face fondly. “If it hurts too much I’ll stop.” Takeru nodded and smiled.

“I’ll be a good boy for you, Ojiichan, and take your cock good.” Tooru chuckled. 

“You’re always a good boy, Take-chan.”

Tooru aligned his cockhead with the clenching hole and started to sink in. 

Takeru shut his eyes and arched his back a little, feeling the tip of his uncle’s cock entering him, the veins rubbing nicely against his soft walls. The stretch was so much different from the toys and Tooru’s fingers. So much better. His eyes watered a little but he barely felt any pain, Tooru had let him nice and open his cock. 

When Tooru finally bottomed out, the boy let a long and loud moan slip from his swollen lips. He opened his eyes and his uncle’s face was close to his, looking worried. 

“You ok?” Oikawa was panting heavy with Takeru’s pussy squeezing him hard. “Want me to pull out?” 

“No!” Takeru almost shouted, feeling a few tears running down his cheeks. “It’s not hurting… just a little.” 

Oikawa waited for the kid to get used to him as he gave him a lot of sweet kisses on his face, helping him to ease the pain. 

“Ojiichan is so proud of you.” Tooru hummed to him “You’re being a really, really good boy.” 

Tooru felt his nephew smiling against his cheek and his little hands grabbed his arms. 

“You can move now.”

“Sure?” the kid nodded and Tooru pulled back until just the tip was still in and thrust into him again.

Takeru moaned so loud that it sent shivers to Tooru’s spine and his short nails sunk deep in his biceps. “Oh  _ fuck _ …” Tooru gasped, moving in and out, feeling the kid clenching hard around him “You’re taking Ojiichan’s cock so good…” 

Oikawa knew Takeru would be a tight fit, but  _ damn _ … Was so much better than he expected. 

“My pussy… feels so good…” the little boy moaned and started to move his hips to match his uncle’s thrusts. 

Tooru kept a steady pace, hearing the beautiful moans that didn’t stop to leave the kid’s mouth. He adjusted the angle just a little and knew he had hit Takeru’s prostate when the little boy  _ screamed _ in pleasure.

“Yes!  _ Yes! _ So g-good… So good…” Tooru couldn’t stop looking at the cute way that the boy’s face was scrunching in pleasure for being fucked by his uncle. “Harder, ojiichan… f-fuck me harder…” 

Oikawa increased the pace, slamming rougher into the boy, hitting his prostate dead-on and making him moan like a whore. Just a few more thrusts and Takeru was coming on his belly, his legs twitching and toes curling in pleasure. 

Oikawa pulled back just to turn the kid around, laying him on his belly and lifting his hips. The little boy fisted the sheets and screamed when Tooru thrusted him in one motion, burying balls deep into him again. 

“Your little pussy is so needy.” Tooru moaned while pumping hard into the kid “It’s clenching around my cock, wanting to milk me dry.” 

Takeru’s mouth was agape, tongue lolling out and eyes rolling back in pleasure while his uncle was still abusing his prostate. 

“I’m so close, Take-chan…” Tooru grabbed the kid’s hips with more force, feeling his cock twitching inside that delicious pussy “I’ll fill your belly, make you fat with my cum.” 

“Yes, please…” Takeru was moaning desperately, bouncing with the force of his uncle’s thrusts, his little cock hard again “Cum inside m-me…” 

Takeru’s arms gave out and his head fell on the pillow, his ass up for his uncle to abuse his pussy. It feels so good, so fucking good, for both of them. Takeru’s sweet spot was being slammed merciless while his little hole didn’t stop clenching around his uncle’s cock.

“Fuck yeah…” Tooru moaned loud, feeling his balls tensing “I’m coming, little slut, take all of your uncle’s cum.” 

With those dirty words, the kid was coming hard again, crying out with how hard that orgasm hitted him, his little body shaking with the waves of pleasure. A second later, Tooru was coming inside his nephew, soaking his soft walls. 

Takeru was delighted by the sensation of his uncle’s warm and sticky cum flooding his inside, making him feel impossibly full. 

Tooru pulled back and stared at Takeru’s destroyed hole. His cum soon started to pour out from the puffy, red ring and he picked the butt plug he was using before and pushed it inside the kid, making him keep his cum inside. 

The boy whimpered a little by the overstimulation, but didn’t complain. After cleaning both of them and changing the sheets, Tooru laid beside his nephew, pulling the little boy close and hugging him. 

\---------------- 

  
  


After their first time Takeru became a sex crazy monster, always begging for his uncle to fuck him again, again  _ and again _ . Tooru, of course, couldn’t say “no” to his nephew and every day the kid came back home with his little hole ruined by his uncle’s cock. 

After they tried all positions Tooru knew, Takeru found out he loved to stay on his all fours and sit on his uncle’s lap to ride his dick.

And oh, Takeru ride him so well, grabbing his shoulders and bouncing his little body up and down, fucking himself on his ojiichan’s cock, moaning like a little slut. Tooru was proud of himself by the little monster crazy for sex he had create. 

And he couldn’t wait to show his creation to one person. 

Takeru was panting heavily on his shoulder, tired after he had come so many times, still sitting on his uncle's lap with his now limp cock inside him. 

Tooru was caressing his back in slow patterns, feeling the delicious heat surrounding his dick. “Take-chan?”

“Yeah?” 

“You know… what you think about Iwa-chan joining us next time?” 

The boy looked up at him confused. “But you said we can’t talk about this with anyone.”

“Yes, but we can trust Hajime. And anyway, I’m kinda training you for him…” 

The boy giggled, still a little confused.

“You mean Hajime-kun will fuck me?” 

“Only if you wanna it.” 

“His cock is good?” Tooru laughed hard at that.

“Hajime’s cock is the  _ best _ . You’ll love riding him.” 

Takeru seemed to think a little and then nodded. “Ok, I want to be a good boy for Hajime-kun too. You think he’ll like my pussy?” 

“Oh, baby boy…” Tooru kissed his forehead “Iwa-chan will  _ love _ to wreck your little pussy.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked!!! I can't wait to introduce Iwa-chan in this story lol 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciate (*￣3￣)╭


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!!!! sorry for the wait but it's a long chapter AND HAJIME IS HERE !!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> so..... enjoy 😜

* * *

When Tooru heard the knock on the front door, he was just a little nervous. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Hajime. Tooru trusted him more than anyone else. Iwaizumi wasn't just his boyfriend, but also his best friend and soulmate. He knew Hajime wouldn’t betray or judge him, even if he didn’t agree with what Tooru was doing with Takeru. 

But he was almost sure that Iwaizumi would not only agree but would also join them. Iwaizumi was as perverted as Oikawa afterall. 

Before Takeru, he had never thought those things about a kid, he had Hajime anyway, why would he want some snotty brat? He wasn’t a pedo, he never forced Takeru to do anything. If the boy asked him to stop, he would. 

He opened the door and Hajime was standing on the other side, his hands in his pockets and leaning against the doorframe, looking as aloof as ever. And so fucking handsome. Oikawa would never get over how handsome and hot his boyfriend was. 

Smiling at him, Hajime gave him a quick peck. “Hey.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa was smiling widely and stepped aside to let Hajime enter the house. 

The sturdy boy took off his shoes and walked inside. “You are alone?” he asked Tooru over his shoulder.

“No. Takeru is up stairs.” Tooru noticed he looked a little disappointed and almost chuckled. Hajime was stepping on the stairs to head to Tooru’s room, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “We need to talk first.” 

Iwaizumi frowned but turned around to face him and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. “You’ll break up with me?” Tooru’s jaw dropped in shock.

“ _ What? No! _ ” the other boy seemed to relax a little but was still tense “Why the hell you’ll think that?” Hajime shrugged and looked away. 

“You’re a little distant lately. We barely talk to each other.” 

Tooru swallowed hard, feeling guilty. He was so busy with Takeru that he didn’t even think he was ignoring Hajime. 

They always had an open relationship, an agreement that they could have sex with other people if the other was aware about it. But they rarely did that. Tooru loved to be fucked by Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi loved to fuck Tooru. They were perfect for each other. 

Now Oikawa was a little afraid that Hajime could feel cheated. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispered, stepping close his boyfriend and putting a hand on his cheek. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.” 

Hajime sighed a little annoyed and pulled the other boy close by his waist. “You’ll have to make up for me, you know?” Tooru giggled and melted into his arms.

“I can’t wait for that.” he spoke with his lips brushing Hajime’s. 

They kissed and Tooru realized how much he had missed Iwaizumi. “I love you.” he whispered between a kiss and another. Hajime smiled, “Love you too.” 

They still kissed and hugged a little more, just enjoying each other’s presence and warmth, until Hajime pulled back, looking at his boyfriend, “What you wanna talk to me?” 

Biting his lip from smiling too much, Tooru gave him a last peck before grabbing his wrist and leading him upstairs, “I think it’s better if I show you.” Hajime rolled his eyes. Tooru had always been a little dramatic, but followed him. 

They entered Tooru’s room and Hajime’s eyes took a little to get used to his boyfriend’s bedroom again, but when he did, his eyes widened with what he saw. 

Takeru was laying on Tooru’s bed and that would be a normal thing, the boy always liked to be around them but the different thing was what the boy was using. Takeru was wearing a white lace panties and a lace cropped tops also white, matching the panties. The white color seemed to match with the boy’s tanned skin. Takeru’s eyes lit up when he saw Hajime and smiled. “Hajime-chan, you came!” he shouted happily. 

“Tooru…  _ what the fuck? _ ” Iwaizumi whispered angrily to his boyfriend that was beaming. 

“He’s a cutie, isn’t he?” 

Hajime looked at Takeru again and swallowed hard. The sexy outfit that the boy was wearing was clinging tightly on his lean frame. He would definitely grow up tall and slender, like his uncle. Iwaizumi was trying not to think how Takeru was really sexy, how could a ten years old be so sexy? He was on his knees on the bed, sitting on his heels, looking at Hajime expectantly. 

“I'm not getting it, Oikawa… it’s some joke?” Iwaizumi forced himself to look away from Takeru and look at Tooru. “W-Why are you showing me him like… like this?” 

Tooru bit his lip, looking a little uneasy. “I don’t know how to say this to you, Iwa-chan but I’m fucking Takeru.” 

“F-Fucking?” 

“Yes. Making sex, you know…” 

“ _ I know _ what it means, dumbass.” Hajime gritted his teeth “You’re joking, right? He’s ten.” Oikawa Shrugged. 

“We were just a little older than him when we start to fuck, and Tobio-chan was just a little older than him when we took his virginity.” 

“We were practically kids!”

“So what? What’s the difference?” Hajime couldn’t answer at that, just stared at Oikawa and then back at Takeru “Look, Iwa-chan, I’m not raping him, I never forced him to do anything. He  _ loves _ to be fucked, right, Take-chan?” 

“Yes!” the boy bounced excitedly on the bed “I love when ojiichan fuck my pussy hard and let my belly full with his cum.” 

Hajime’s jaw dropped at the words that left the kid’s mouth. But Takeru hadn’t finished yet. 

“Tooru-ojiichan said that he was training me for you, Hajime-chan. That you’ll love to ruin my pussy and make me your cockslut.” 

“Whaaa…  _ what? _ ” Iwaizumi was speechless and Oikawa chuckled with his reaction. 

“C’mooon, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa nudged him to the bed “Just a taste, if you don’t enjoy we never talk about this anymore.” Tooru groped his boyfriend’s cock over his clothes, making him startled. “And besides, something tells me that you’re craving for a taste of this little slut.” Tooru purred on his ear and Hajime looked down just to see the bulge in his pants.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and stepped closer until his legs were touching the bed. Takeru crawled to him, smiling. The kid was so cute and so sexy at the same time that was unnerving. He was so pretty in those clothes that he looked like a doll. Suddenly, Hajime wanted to ravage that cute expression from his face. 

“You sure you wanna do it, Takeru?” Iwaizumi asked softly as he put a hand on the kid’s cheeks and caressed him. Tooru came from behind him and started to work on his jeans. Takeru nodded vigorously.

“I do.” There was so much determination in his voice that Hajime didn’t argue anymore and let Oikawa lower his pants and he stepped out of it. He lifted his arms so Tooru took his shirt while Takeru eyed his bulge eagerly. 

Oikawa took his time teasing his boyfriend and started to palm his dick through the thin boxers, hardening it for Takeru’s delight. When Hajime was aching hard, Oikawa lowered the last piece of cloth. 

Takeru sucked a breath when he saw Iwaizumi’s dick popping out from his briefs, so fucking hard and so fucking  _ huge _ that the kid feeling his guts turning into a knot. But it wasn't fear (well, maybe a little) but  _ excitement _ . He felt his own tiny cock responding. The kid looked up at his uncle as if was asking permission. Tooru nodded, his hands going up to Hajime’s chest and rubbing his nipples.

“Go on, Take-chan, show Hajime what ojiichan taught you.” The little boy nodded, though he was a little nervous. He didn’t want to mess up things and embarrass his uncle when he had put so much effort to teach him a lot of things. He wanted to make Hajime feel good and cum for him. He wanted to make his uncle proud. 

So he approached Iwaizumi and took a hold on the base of his thick cock. His little fingers didn’t wrap the whole thing, so he held with his other hand too. The massive head was leaking precum and the kid laped at the slit, tasting Hajime. 

Iwaizumi groaned and slid his hand to the back of the boy's neck, guiding him to his pulsating cock. Takeru gave his cockhead a few lazy, slow laps with his tongue, teasing the delicate skin. Hajime moaned quietly when Oikawa pinched his nipples, breathing on his ear. 

Looking up at him, Takeru gave his tip a soft kiss and then swallowed him down, opening his little mouth wide to fit the big cock in. His jaw ached a little but he bobbed his head further, feeling the cockhead hit the roof of his mouth. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ …” Hajime hissed, grabbing the back of his head with more force.

Takeru felt pleased with himself when he saw Hajime’s features scrunching in pleasure. But he was just starting. He pulled off and gave the cockhead a good suck, feeling Iwaizumi’s taste hitting his tongue. Both of them moaned at the same time. Iwaizumi was a little bitter than his uncle but as tasty as him. 

Hajime’s hips jerked off and the kid liked that. He swallowed him again, this time going further, feeling his massive tip poking his throat. He barely could deep throat his uncle and Oikawa wasn’t small but Hajime was on another whole level. Even so, the kid was determined to make Hajime lose his mind. So he relaxed his throat and let the cockhead slide in, squeezing again around it and hearing Hajime’s curses. He choked a little and felt the tears prickling the corners of his eyes. 

“That’s it, babe.” Oikawa purred to him, “You’re doing a great job.” With new vigor, the kid bobbed his head again, stroking with his little hands what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. 

The only sensations Hajime could register was just how wet, warm and fucking amazing Takeru’s mouth was. He wasn’t nearly expert like his uncle was, actually his blowjob was very sloppy but see the little kid struggling to take his huge cock, his lips stretching around his thick girth was turning Hajime on much more he would thought. 

Takeru pulled to breath and Hajime almost went crazy when he saw his shaft glistening with saliva and the boy’s lips red and swollen. 

"C'mere, baby.” Iwaizumi grabbed the back of the kid’s neck with one hand and his cock with the other. “May I fuck your mouth?” Takeru smiled sheepishly and nodded. 

He thrust inside Takeru’s mouth, forcing the boy to open his jaw to accommodate him and he pushed forward, until his tip hit the kid’s throat and let it slide down. Takeru choked but Hajime kept moving in and out, fucking the kid’s mouth hard and strong, loving the chocked noises that he was making. 

The boy grabbed Hajime's thighs to ground himself and, with the brutal pace Hajime had picked, he tried his best to curl his tongue around the big cock and hollow his cheeks.

“Oh fuck…” Iwaizumi groaned, feeling his balls tensing up at how good the boy’s mouth felt and Oikawa hands roaming on his body “I’m coming, baby… gonna fill this pretty mouth of yours. Drink all my cum.” 

Takeru moaned around his cock and that was all Hajime needed to shoot his load down the kid’s throat. Was a large load and the boy couldn’t keep all of that inside his little mouth. Takeru loved the sensation of Hajime’s warm and sticky cum filling his belly. He made a pleasant sound swallowing Iwaizumi’s cum and his uncle smiled proudly at him. 

Hajime leaned on Oikawa, breathing hard. He almost couldn’t believe that a ten years old boy had just sucked his cock. The proof was his cum running down Takeru’s mouth. 

Oikawa held his chin and turned his face to kiss him. “How about you use this amazing tongue and prep Take-chan?” Tooru purred to him “And then find how good his pussy is.”

Hajime’s cock throbbed and he looked to Takeru again. The little kid turned around and leaned on his elbows and knees, showing his cute ass covered by the tiny panties. “I want your cock inside my pussy so bad, Hajime-chan…  _ please… _ ”

Well, Iwaizumi couldn’t say “no” when the kid begged so nicely. Then he got to his knees and parted his cheeks. His tiny hole was hidden by the thin fabric of the panties, so he pulled it aside. The puckered, pink hole made his dick jump to life again. Was so cute and pure and reminded him when Tooru was like that. 

“I haven't been fuck him in like a week, to let him really tight for you, Iwa-chan.” 

Hajime was eager to bury balls deep into him, so he got to work. He ran his tongue wide across the boy’s entrance, making his hips jolted. He flicked his tongue a few times, dragging his tongue slowly across his hole, swirling around it. 

The boy was already a mess, then when Hajime shoved his tongue in, Takeru bucked his hips and moaned loudly. He forced his tongue in, getting excited with how tight the kid was. He couldn’t wait to see how will feel around his cock. 

Takeru was grabbing the sheet, his pussy felt so good with Hajime’s tongue and he was excited to feel his cock there, ruining him. His uncle kneeled in front of him on the bed and the boy didn’t need an instruction. He wrapped his mouth around Oikawa’s tip while Iwaizumi was eating him out. 

The kid cried out when Hajime sucked his hole, then pushed his tongue inside again, licking his soft walls. Bobbing his head further on his uncle’s dick, the boy whimpered when Hajime pulled back, but soon his tongue was replaced by his finger. 

Slowly, Iwaizumi started to open the kid for him, fucking him with one finger and marveling at how eager the boy’s hole was pushing him inside. Takeru moved his hips, trying to fucking himself on Hajime’s fingers, silently begging for more. 

His uncle’s cock always felt good in his mouth, but now that there was another person fingerfucking his pussy was even better. He looked up at his uncle, seeing Tooru’s eyes glued on Iwaizumi. Takeru moaned and shoved his hips back harder, Hajime seemed to understand and insert a second finger. 

Takeru got his uncle’s attention again and began to bob his head faster, swirling his tongue around his shaft as Hajime was scissoring him open with two fingers. 

“You’re so greedy, aren’t you?” Hajime’s hoarse voice was on his ear and the boy shivered. Oikawa chuckled.

“Of course he is. He’s a little slut that can’t live without a cock anymore.” 

Takeru’s moan was louder when Iwaizumi introduced a third finger and Oikawa held his head to fuck his mouth harder. 

“That’s it, baby.” Hajime voice was soft despite that he was fucking the boy’s pussy harder. “Take Oikawa’s cock good and I’ll show you what is to be fucked for  _ real. _ ” The kid shaked at that and Iwaizumi chuckled as he was kissing the boy’s shoulders and neck while stretching him.

“Look at him, Iwa-chan, he seems so happy being fucked by your fingers.” 

“Yeah, babe?” Iwaizumi purred on his ears. “You’re enjoying my fingers?” Takeru nodded the best he can as his uncle was fucking his throat hard. “Good boy… I’ll give you something even better then.” 

Hajime pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube on the nightstand, smearing his dick that was rock hard again. He looked at the kid on his fours on the bed, his legs spread apart and his spine curved beautifully. His cute, plumpy ass covered by the tiny panties that were pulled aside showing his pinky, stretched hole. 

God, Hajime wanted to fuck him so much. 

“C’mon, Iwa-chan...” Oikawa singsong and took his cock out of his nephew’s mouth “Don’t let our dear slut wait too much.” 

Takeru giggled and wiggled his hips playfully, teasing Hajime, looking at him over his shoulder in the exact way his uncle did whenever Iwaizumi was about to fuck his brains out. Hajime climbed on the bed again and settled between the kid’s legs. 

“Tell me what you want, sweetie.” Hajime saind, rubbing his tip on the puckered hole.

“I wanna  _ you  _ to fuck  _ me _ .” The little kid batted his eyelashes at him in such a sexy way that made Iwaizumi’s skin prickled. 

“Yeah? How?” Iwaizumi held his hips with one hand and with the other he aligned his cockhead with the boy’s entrance. Takeru smiled at him.

“Hard. I wanna you to destroy my pussy until I can’t walk anymore.” 

_ Holy fuck. _

Iwaizumi couldn’t wait anymore. He started to push his cock in, forcing his way through those tight walls, feeling how hard they clenched around his dick as if they wanted to expel him. But he kept going, hearing Takeru’s and his own moans echoing into the room while Oikawa was caressing the boy’s face and shushing him with soft words. 

Takeru was feeling like he was being ripped apart. He knew how big Hajime’s cock was and was looking forward to feeling it inside his pussy but  _ damn.  _ In practice, things are way too different. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being split open, actually he enjoyed it too much, but the way Hajime’s dick was stretching him was almost brutal. 

When Iwaizumi bottomed out, the kid was a crying mess. Hajime leaned over him while Tooru was whispering encouragements and sweet words to him. 

“Hey, Take-chan.” Hajime breathed on his ear, keeping himself from fucking the kid hard without let him got used to him “Everyhing good?” 

Biting his lip, the boy nodded. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were wet with tears. “Y-Yeah… just wait a l-little…”

“Sure, baby. Let me know when you’re ready.” Takeru nodded again and leaned on his uncle’s touch.

“Breath, Take-chan and relax.” Tooru was caressing his face while Hajime was kissing his shoulders and back. “I know Iwa-chan is big but once you get used to him, it’s amazing.” 

With their affection and soft words and touches, the kid soon was feeling himself relaxing and the burn wasn’t so painful anymore and was becoming bearable. He knew Hajime wouldn’t hurt him and if he asked him to stop, he was sure neither his uncle nor Hajime would force him to keep going. 

So, Takeru sighed and relaxed, feeling his body getting used to Iwaizumi. He looked Hajime over his shoulder again. “You c-can move now, Hajime-chan.” 

“You sure?” the older asked and he nodded determinedly. 

Hajime slid out slowly, feeling the soft walls clenching around him. Takeru’s body seemed confused if wanted to keep Hajime in or kick him out. Iwaizumi wouldn’t let the last option happen. He slammed back inside again, a little hard and the kid moaned loud, throwing his head back. 

Takeru’s legs and arms were trembling, but he would be a good boy for his ojiichan and Hajime. He leaned on his elbows and let his ass up to Hajime that was able to hit him deeper in that angle. The boy cried out when Iwaizumi thrusted hard again and he felt his fat, long cock in his stomach. 

Fisting the sheets, the kid endured the fast and hard pace Iwaizumi picked up, his mouth wide open and his cheeks wet with tears. When Hajime hit his prostate, Takeru’s eyes widened and he screamed in pleasure. 

“Fuck yeah…” Hajime hissed, picking a faster pace and hitting the boy’s sweet spot with every thrust. “Found it, baby.” 

“Hajime-chan… so good…” the kid cried out, trying to move his hips back to Iwaizumi “My p-pussy feels so good…” 

Hajime put a hand on the boy’s belly, marveling at the feeling of his cockhead poking through the smooth skin. 

Looking up at his uncle as his body bounced with the force Hajime was fucking him, Takeru open his mouth to him, sticking his tongue out. Tooru smirked and shoved his cock into the kids mouth. And  _ oh,  _ Takeru was elated that he had his mouth and hole stuffed with cock. 

Hajime almost came when he saw Oikawa fucking the kid’s mouth while he fucked his pussy. And it looked like Takeru was enjoying it so much. The boy was moaning loudly around his uncle’s dick every time Iwaizumi slammed hard into him, picking a brutal pace and hearing his hips slapping the kid’s ass. 

Oikawa had dreamed with that moment since he had make sex with his nephew for the first time: Hajime fucking the boy from behind and he fucking his throat. But the real thing was almost too much for him. Mainly when it looked like Takeru was enjoying that more than him and Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi grabbed Takeru’s tiny cock, pumping it at the same time he was being brutally fucked and the kid screamed with his throat stuffed by his uncle’s cock when he came hard into Hajime’s hand.

“That’s it, baby. You’re taking our cocks so good.” Hajime told him, stil thrusting into his pussy, feeling that he was very close now the kid’s walls were impossibly tight around him.

“Such a good boy for us, Take-chan.” Oikawa purred while fucked his throat. 

Takeru’s eyes were rolled back in pleasure and he was nothing more than a ragdoll for them to fuck and abuse at their like, just a cockhole for their dicks fucking him hard. And he was loving it so much. Even more when he heard a hoarse moan from Hajime and his warm cum flooded his insides, filling his belly. And a second later, his uncle followed him, cuming down the kid’s throat and his sticky cum joined Hajime’s in the boy’s belly. 

Hajime pulled out and watched his cum pour out of the kid’s abused pussy. 

“Tooru, c’mere clean him up.” Oikawa smirked and stood up, doing what was told.

Kneeling behind Takeru, between his thighs, Oikawa spread his asscheeks apart and licked his lips when he saw Hajime’s cum leaking on the boy’s creamy skin, seeing how ruined was his hole. Then he started to lap at Takeru’s loose hole, savouring Iwaizumi’s seed. 

Takeru’s limp body jolted and the boy moaned in surprise. Hajime sat beside them, fisting his sensitive cock as he watched them. After a lot of slurp sounds, Oikawa moved away from Takeru’s ass and looked at Hajime with half-lidded eyes, licking his white, sticky lips. 

Hajime’s cock jumped to life again and Oikawa noticed. 

“Take-chan.” he purred to the boy. “Give us some space, would’ya?” the boy nodded and climbed to the middle of the bed, gazing at them curiously. 

“Wanna see how I fuck your uncle?” Iwaizumi asked him with a lazy smile. He got up as Oikawa bent over the bed, planting his feet on the ground and leaning on his elbows. “Wanna see how slut he was?”

Takeru’s mouth formed a perfect and cute “o”. 

“Ojiichan is a slut too? Like me?” Oikawa’s cheeks burned and Hajime laughed. 

“Oh… you have no idea, baby boy.” 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s legs apart and positioned himself between them. Looking over his shoulder, Tooru spread his asscheeks with his hands for Hajime to see his prepped hole.

“I missed you so much, Iwa-chan.” Tooru purred, his hole clenching expectantly as if it was to prove his point. 

Grabbing his hard cock, Iwaizumi didn’t waste more time and stuck his dick into Oikawa’s hole. Hard. Pushing all his length into him with one motion. Tooru screamed and felt tears burning in his eyes. 

Hajime held his slim waist and start to fuck him hard and fast, without leting him got used to his size, picking a rough pace. 

Takeru stared in awe while his uncle’s body bounced harshly on the bed, his eyes shut tightly and moaning loud as Hajime was ravaging him from behind. 

“Take it, bitch.” Iwaizumi hissed, feeling his cock being crushed by Oikawa’s walls. It had been a little while since they fucked and both of them had missed it. 

“ _ Yes yes yes _ …” Tooru was babbling, his face scrunched in pure pleasure “Oh my god, Hajime… so good…” 

The way Iwaizumi was fucking his uncle, the kid noticed, was much more brutal that the way he had fucked him. Takeru wanted that. He wanted to grow up bigger and stronger just to be wrecked like that. 

Hajime seized Tooru’s hair, determined to make a show for the kid and pulled the soft strands, making Tooru curv his body. Oikawa gasped at the burning on his scalp and grabbed the sheets. Iwaizumi was hitting him so deep in that position that he was crying at how good it felt. 

“Oh fuck,  _ yes! _ ” Oikawa moaned, matching Hajime’s pace “Just like that, Iwa-chan… fuck me like that.” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Are you seeing, Takeru? This is how a bitch in heat looks like.” Oikawa sobbed and chuckled at the same time.

“So m-mean…” 

Iwaizumi held Tooru’s hard cock and began to pump it. The way Iwaizumi was slamming his prostate with every rough thrust and rubbing his cockhead, Oikawa was seeing white and didn’t take too long for him to release his pleasure. He screamed and came so hard he nearly blacked out. 

Hajime lasted just a few more thrusts after Oikawa became so tight that he gritted his teeth. Hajime’s moan was thick and hoarse when came deep inside Tooru, relentlessly thrusting Oikawa’s prostate, until he was completely spent. 

“Fuck… fuck…” Tooru was babbling and drooling on the sheets “I missed it… so much…” 

Chuckling, Iwaizumi gave him a light slap on his ass and leaned over him, kissing him softly on his cheek “Me too.” he whispered and stood up again, sliding out Oikawa’s ruined pussy.

“Hajime-chan?” Iwaizumi looked at Takeru's innocent face.

“Yeah?”

“May I clean ojiichan’s pussy too?” 

“Noooo…” Tooru groaned “Too sensitive.” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Sure, sweetie. Why not?” 

“Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi sat with his back on the headboard and watched as Takeru got to his knees and started to lick Oikawa’s hole clean. Tooru just kept moaning and cursing quietly. Sometimes the kid looked at Hajime as if to see his approval and he nodded every time, encouraging him to keep going. 

If Hajime wasn’t so tired and empty, he would get hard again. 

After finishing, the boy stood up, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. Hajime tapped his thigh and the kid climbed his lap, settling himself comfortably over Iwaizumi’s thick thighs. 

He rubbed Takeru’s back calmly and the boy sighed sated and content. “We hurt you, baby?” Hajime whispered to his hair. The boy shook his head and hugged Hajime tighter “No, was too good.” 

Hajime hummed and kept caressing him. Soon Tooru joined them, hugging both and Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer and kissed his sweaty hair. 

“I love you.” Iwaizumi murmured to him “And I love you too, Take-chan.” he kissed the kid’s forehead. 

Both Takeru and Tooru just hummed happily, too tired to say anything. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter as much as i LOVED wrote it.  
> maybe next chapter will be DP???? maybe.... who knows....... 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated 💝


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the wait but here's the DP i had promise you last chapter yay!

* * *

Hajime was trying to focus on his studies. He really was. But a certain little one mouthing at his clothed cock was making it impossible for him to concentrate on his homework.

He sighed annoyed and looked down to see Takeru kneeled between his legs, lapping at the bulge on his underwear (the little boy already got rid of Iwaizumi's pants).

"C'mon, Take-chan. I need to finish this." The kid looked up at him, with a false glint of innocence in his eyes.

"But… Hajime-chan, I wanna suck your cock now." 

"Later, ok?"

"I'm horny now. And you're hard too." Hajime chuckled at the cute pout the boy was making. He never knew it was a blessing or a curse that Takeru was so much like his uncle. 

"You're always horny." It was true. Takeru had became a little perverted demon, who was totally adicted to sex and to Hajime and Tooru's cocks. "Fine." Hajime gave in, he was hard, anyway.

"Yay!" Takeru lowered his boxers, showing his huge cock that was already rock hard. "I love your cock so much, Hajime-chan." The kid purred, lapping Hajime's shaft. “It’s so thick and tasty.” 

"Yeah…" Iwaizumi sighed, feeling the hot breath on his sensitive skin. "I'm aware of that."

Takeru giggled and covered Iwaizumi's tip with his little mouth, sucking and licking the cockhead, drinking the cum that was dribbling out the slit. 

Hajime just loved to see that little mouth stretched around his thick girth. He loved to see the little kid struggling to swallow his fat cock.He loved to see the boy bobbing his head, taking everything he could. Hajime hissed low when his throat squeezed around his tip.

"Fuck, Takeru…" he hummed, patting the kid's head. Takeru looked up at him, with his eyes half lidded and cheeks hollowed.

It was enough to make Iwaizumi lose his shit. Grabbing the back of his head, Hajime began to pump his hips up, fucking the kid's mouth. Takeru's eyes rolled back in pleasure, _oh_ how he loved having his throat abused like that. He made choke sounds when Hajime's massive cockhead forced his way down his throat.

The little kid grabbed Hajime's tights to ground himself and let him do as he pleased, fucking his mouth rough, the way they both liked. 

When Iwaizumi pulled out to let him breath, the boy's lips were red and swollen.

"Hajime-chan?" 

"Yeah, babe?" Hajime was rubbing his dick on the kid's face, slapping lightly and smearing precum and spit on his cheeks. 

"I wanna watch porn and warm your cock."

Iwaizumi chuckled again. Sometimes he thought that it was unbelievable that a kid so young would said those kind of things. 

"Well, get up here then." 

The boy climbed his lap, turning his back to Iwaizumi. The older boy lifted Takeru's cute skirt (oh yeah, the boy _loved_ to wear skirts and panties), and then pulled his tiny lace red panties aside, finding a butt plug stuck into his little hole. When he didn't have a cock buried deep into his ass, he had some butt plug. He just _needed_ something inside him, he couldn't live empty anymore.

Hajime removed the butt plug while the kid was searching for some porn on his uncle's laptop. Takeru liked to watch porn with little kids like him being fucked rough. Iwaizumi glanced at the laptop screen, seeing two guys fucking some boy that seemed younger than Takeru. 

Hajime didn’t care about that, he wasn’t into kids anyway, Takeru was the only exception for both him and Tooru. He started to push inside the kid, lowering his small body little by little. Takeru moaned loud with the stretch, his noises mixing with the noises in the porn video. 

When he bottomed out, Iwaizumi threw his head back, moaning softly, enjoying the heat and tightness surrounding his dick. The little kid went still a little, breathing hard as the moans and slap sounds from the video became louder. 

“nhh… Hajime-chan, when ojii-chan would be back?” 

“Dunno.” Iwaizumi mumbled, his eyes shut. Takeru rocked his hips slightly, trying to massage his prostate and Hajime hissed at his cock being squeezed. “Fuck, baby…” he carressed the kid’s sides.

Then, the kid gasped loudly. “Ohmygod, Hajime-chan! I wanna do that!” 

Hajime’s eyes snapped open again at the sudden excitement from Takeru. “Do what?”

“That!” the boy was pointing to the laptop screen excitedly. Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped and he cursed low when he saw the little boy in the porn video being fucked by two cocks at the same time, and looking like he was enjoying that so much. “I wanna you and ojii-chan fuck me like that too!” 

Hajime’s mouth watered at the thought of him and Tooru burying balls deep inside Takeru, wrecking him together. He and Oikawa already had done that with some boys and girls, but never with someone so small like Takeru. He would for sure be a tight fit.

“Pleeeeease, Hajime-chan…” Takeru was pouting again and the older boy swallowed hard. 

“Let’s talk with Tooru when he comes back, ok?” the kid nodded happily. Hajime was sure Oikawa would agree. “Hey, Take-chan, let me fuck you and let you streched for us while Oikawa doesn’t come back.” 

“Yes!” 

Hajime got up and put the kid on the bed, laying him on his back. Takeru giggled and opened his legs for Hajime, inviting him. Smiling, Hajime pushed his thick cock inside the little kid again, marveling at the beautiful moans coming from him. 

Grabbing his waist, Iwaizumi started with a steady pace, his hips slapping Takeru’s ass. The boy was holding the sheets tightly, his eyes shut. 

“Harder, Hajime-chan, please.” the little kid cried out, trying to match Hajime’s pace.

“You’re a greedy little bitch, aren’t ya?” 

“Yes!" Takeru gasped loudly when the older boy increased the pace, fucking him brutally, hitting his prostate at each thrust. 

Hajime was cursing low with how much the little kid was squeezing him. 

“Can’t believe you two started without me!” Iwaizumi didn’t even flinch at Tooru’s voice, he barely spared a glance at his boyfriend. 

“Ojii-chan!” Takeru squealed happily “I wanna your cock too!” 

Chuckling, Tooru got rid of clothes quickly and straddled the kid’s face. Takeru gladly took his half hard cock into his little mouth, sucking and bobbing his head while Iwaizumi fucked him rough. 

With the sight of Tooru’s holding his nephew's head and thrusting hard into his mouth, Hajime didn’t need too much to come deep into the little kid, grunting at how tight his pussy was. 

Panting, Iwaizumi watched Takeru choking on his uncle’s dick, holding his thighs for dear life and rolling eyes back. It was a beautiful sight, he could feel his cock already responding to that. 

When Oikawa filled the little boy’s mouth with his sticky cum, Takeru already had come on his belly. 

“Ojii-chan…” the kid puffed, his throat sore by the rough fuck.

“Yes, Take-chan?” 

“I wanna do that.” he pointed at the screen that was still showing the kid being splitted open by two men. 

Tooru must have noticed the video just now. His jaw dropped and his eyes wided.

“I wanna do it now.” Hajime chuckled. The boy was already fucked up and still wanted more. 

The two older boys shared a look and then shrugged. “Well, we can give it a try.” Tooru muttered. 

Iwaizumi sat on the bed again and Takeru quickly climbed his lap. Hajime’s cock was still half hard, so the kid took it into his little hands, stroking it up and down until Hajime was fully hard again.

“Ok, babe, c’mere.” 

Waiting behind Takeru, Tooru watched with greedy eyes the boy’s stretched hole taking Iwaizumi’s massive cock. When he was bottomed out, Takeru leaned on Hajime’s chest, panting hard. 

“Are you sure about this, Take-chan?” Oikawa asked, holding his dick that was hard again.

“Yes. Please, I wanna you inside me too, Ojii-chan.” the little kid begged with a weak voice.

“He’s so cute begging for our cocks.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa couldn’t agree more.

Hajime pulled the boy’s buttocks apart and raised Takeru’s hips until just his cockhead was inside his abused pussy. Tooru aligned his cock alongside Hajime’s and, slowly, both boys started to sink in. 

The little boy went stiff and Hajime shushed him with kisses. Oikawa was too lost in pleasure to notice.

It was always amazing when him and Hajime fucked someone together, but Takeru was so tight and small and doing that with him was mind-blowing. He barely noticed when he and Iwaizumi bottomed out, the kid was still trembling and moaning low between them.

“Sure you wanna keep going?” Tooru asked, a little worried. 

“Yes, please.” the little kid mumbled.

He wasn't exactly enjoying it, no _yet_ at least, but Takeru was elated to have two thick cocks splitting him open. He looked at the laptop, seeing that the kid in the video had passed out, but the two men were still pumping into him. It was so hot. He had never felt so full in his life and it was amazing. Takeru was sure he would wanna do that every day from now on.

“I’m good, you two can move now.”

The older boys nodded and Hajime held Takeru as they began to move. They were already experts in this, so they didn’t need much attempts to match a steady pace. 

Hajime forced the kid to tear his eyes away from the laptop to kiss him. Takeru’s kiss was still a little sloppy and uncoordinated but at the same time was so cute that the older boys loved to kiss him. Hajime kept licking inside the little kids mouth while him and Tooru were fucking him. 

When they pulled apart, with a string of saliva connecting their lips, Tooru clashed his mouth on the kid’s, swallowing his moans. 

It was everything a bliss. Iwaizumi could feel the softness of the kid’s pussy and the hardness of Tooru’s cock, it was so fucking tight that he didn’t know how they didn’t come yet. 

“You can go f-faster.” Takeru whined, having two cocks sliding in and out of him was like a dream. 

Tooru and Hajime obliged, picking up a faster pace, making the kid’s little body bounce up and down with the force of their thrusts. Takeru didn’t feel pain anymore, just an unbelievable pleasure that made him black out for a few seconds when he came hard. 

When he came to his senses again the older boys were still pumping brutally inside him. The kid’s eyes were rolled back in pleasure, his mouth hanging open and saliva running down his chin, his body going limp. The sloshing sounds of the cum inside him, mixing with Hajime and Tooru’s grunts and moans was amazing. 

Hajime and Tooru couldn’t handle it anymore and both came deep into the little kid, making his belly bloat with so much cum. They kept thrusting relentlessly until both were spent. When Oikawa pulled out, a lot of cum was dripping out Takeru’s abused hole. 

“You think he can drink our cum?” Tooru asked Hajime, eyeing greedily their sticky cum leaking from the puffy ring, thinking about gathering it with his fingers and making the boy drink. 

“Nah. He’s already unconscious.” Tooru pouted, but then he picked up the butt plug the kid was using before.

“Well, let's keep it to feed him later then.” He said and pushed the toy inside the kid’s pussy, keeping their cum warm and safe in there. 

Hajime nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend. Takeru loved to be fed with their cum after a good nap. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I'd like to ask y'all not to make any requests for now, i have a lot of requests on "Brother's Love" and some in this fic, and I wanna make them all before start to take more, ok?  
> hope you liked this chapter ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't know if I used right the japanese honorific for uncle, you can correct me.  
> For those ones who read "Brother's Love" I'll update soon, I promise!! For those who don't, if you liked this work I'm sure you will like my other work too!  
> In a few chapters Iwaizumi will join to them 👁👄👁  
> Let me know if you think I can improve something!!


End file.
